Thunderstruck
by Thistlekit and Hopekit
Summary: A she-cat with little to no memories of her kithood is suddenly flung into an adventure that no kittypet (Except Firestar) has ever faced before. Grace must learn the ways of a warrior before it's too late. (Rated T for potential gore)


**AN: Hey guys, this is my first real fanfic that I will be working on. This is a Warriors fanfic and I hope you like it. Now, allons-y!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

ThunderClan

Leader Echostar

Light grey she-cat with white paws

Deputy Thunderfang

Black tom with piercing yellow eyes

Apprentice Oakpaw

Medicine cat Barleyfoot

White tom with one light brown paw

Apprentice Yellowpaw

Warriors

Kitewing

Silver she-cat with a fiery attitude

Blizzardmask

Dark brown tom with a white face

Redtalon

Ginger tom with long claws

Juniperspot

White she-cat with an irregular tabby spot on her flank

Lionfoot

Massive golden tabby tom

Apprentice Mousepaw

Tigertail

Grey tom with a golden tabby tail

Irisblossom

Pale silver tabby she-cat

Lightningfur

Black tom with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice Blazepaw

Stripeclaw

Mottled grey and black tom

Dapplerain

Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Thistlenose

Spiky black tom with a white nose

Apprentice Lilypaw

Spicefur

Ginger tabby tom

Maplepatch

Black and white spotted she-cat

Apprentices

Blazepaw

Large dark brown tabby tom

Oakpaw

Black tom

Lilypaw

Small calico she-cat

Yellowpaw

Odd yellow tom

Mousepaw

Tiny pale brown tom

Queens

Kestrelwing

Soft brown tabby she-cat

Kits: Acekit, Fernkit, Daisykit, Birdkit

Hollowfoot

Tawny she-cat with a disfigured paw

Kits: Bruisekit, Jaggedkit, Hornetkit, Wolfkit, Brick-kit, Bonekit

Kits

Acekit

Large black and white tom

Fernkit

Small pale grey she-kit

Daisykit

Fluffy cream she-kit

Birdkit

Ginger she-kit

Bruisekit

Grey tom with a large bruise-like mark over one eye

Jaggedkit

Ginger tom with a twisted tail

Hornetkit

Black and white striped tom

Wolfkit

Dark grey she-kit with a white underbelly

Brick-kit

Dark ginger tom

Bonekit

Tiny black and white she-kit

Elders

Divepelt

Sleek dusty grey tom

Thundernose

Ancient once-black tom with blind yellow eyes

Yellowtooth

Ancient grey she-cat with yellowed teeth

RiverClan

Leader Bearstar

Massive black tom

Deputy Beavertail

Brown she-cat with a large flattened tail

Medicine cat Heronfeather

Brown and white tom

Apprentice Starpaw

Warriors (Important)

Hickorysong

Chocolate brown she-cat

Ferretleap

Long, silver tom

Apprentice Sparrowpaw

Berrywhisker

Sleek calico she-cat

Apprentices

Starpaw

Small golden tabby she-cat

Sparrowpaw

Mottled brown tom

ShadowClan

Leader Gingerstar

Ginger tabby tom

Deputy Songflight

Tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine cat Winterfall

Plump black she-cat

Warriors (Important)

Summerspring

Skinny brown she-cat

Eaglefoot

Large grey and white tom

WindClan

Leader Frozenstar

White tom with grey eartips

Deputy Meadowlark

Soft tawny she-cat

Medicine cat Redfur

Reddish tom

Cats Outside of Clans

Mork

Small tortoiseshell tom

Neon

Blue-grey she-cat

Tacky

Golden tabby tom

Hash

Calico she-cat

Bank

Deep ginger tom

Scar

Pale brown tom with a black neck and a deep scar over one eye

Grace

Lithe dark grey she-cat

Canoe (Kit)

Dark brown tom

Moose (Kit)

Chocolate brown tom

Storm (Kit)

Dark grey she-kit

Prologue

A grey streak pelted through the trash as the world slowly darkened around it. It looked up and saw that the stars it so wished were visible in its' place of residence.

"Grace? Where are you?" A voice rang out clearly over the rumble of monsters on the thunderpath.

"I'm over here Bank." A deep ginger tom slid out of a long cardboard box beside her.

"How've you been?" He asked her

"I've been better…" She responded quietly

"What's the matter?"  
>"Scar isn't exactly the nicest mate in the world."<p>

"What does that mean?"

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" A booming voice sounded

"Nothing Scar." Grace mewed pitifully, bowing her head

"That's what I thought." He growled and leapt away back towards their den.

"We need to do something about him Grace! Maybe _they _will help us." Bank meowed, his eyes narrowed

"What? The wild cats?! Bank, are you crazy?! They'll kill house cats like us in a heartbeat!" She gasped in shock and fear

"What? We really need to get you away from him Grace. He isn't safe." Bank explained.

**AN: I hope you liked the short prologue. The allegiances however, are almost four whole pages long sooo… yeah. Please review! Peace out!**

**-Thistlekit and Hopekit**


End file.
